Suspiro de muerte
by mina-sama12
Summary: orihime es tranformada en vampiro por un monstruo egoista. dejen recomendaciones en reviews y perdonen las faltas de ortografia


muerte

Hola, mi nombre es: inoue orihime, y soy un vampiro, tengo más de cien años pero parezco de diecisiete. Bien me parece conveniente contarles mi historia yo nací en Inglaterra en 1800 en esa época los humanos peleaban contra los vampiros y hombres lobo, o eso creían, porque la verdad es que ambas especies se divertían viendo como los tontos humanos mataban a sus prisioneros ahorrando un poco de tiempo.

En lo personal eso me desagradaba bastante. Pero en fin yo vivía con mi hermano mayor ya que mis padres murieron por una epidemia de tuberculosis en la ciudad de Londres durante toda mi vida humana incluso después de la muerte de mi hermano viví sola desde que tenía doce años, pero con la ayuda de unos familiares lejanos logre salir adelante. Cerca de mi casa Vivian barios niños de mi edad así que nos hicimos amigos con facilidad sus nombres eran Ichigo Kurosaki, Sado Yasutora, Uryu Ishidada y Tatsuki Arisawa que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Lástima que tuve que matarla.

Y así pasaron los años, cuando tenía quince conocimos a una chica llamada Rukia kuchki que no tardo en hacerse nuestra amiga, ella era alegre divertida y de un carácter fuerte y un poco explosivo que de vez en cuando nos traía problemas con su hermano mayor que era muy sobreprotector con ella, así pasaron algunos años nos enteramos de lo que en verdad eran ella y su hermano.

Una noche nos encontrábamos todos reunidos en la casa de Ichigo por que tenia algo importante que decirnos y fue ahí donde nos conto lo que era, como había llegado a Londres y la batalla que se origino hace siglos por sus antepasados. También nos advirtió que no saliéramos solos porque era muy peligro y no quería que nos pasara algo y sus esfuerzos de protegernos fueran inútiles.

Jaja que ironía porque esa misma noche fue en la que morí: Rukia dijo que me acompañaría a casa, yo acepté sin ningún inconveniente ya que disfrutaba mucho de su compañía. El camino fue rápido y silencioso pero cuando nos faltaban unas dos calles para llegar a mi casa ella tubo que irse por un motivo que no me explico, yo no le di mucha importancia, no quería involucrarme en esos asuntos eran demasiado peligrosos, salvajes y a mi parecer no tenían sentido. Camine tranquilamente hacia mi casa pero alguien se paro frente a mi era un hombre alto de cabello negro como la noche, tez de un blanco inhumano, y unos hermosos ojos verdes, vestía de una forma casual y elegante me ofreció una mano y hablo:

-Ven conmigo mujer- su voz era fría y monótona.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, no debía de hacer caso pero mi cuerpo se movió solo y tomo la mano del desconocido. Su piel era suave pero fría como la nieve. Después de eso todo fue muy rápido, lo siguiente que sentí fue como tiro de mi brazo para acercarme a el, luego un dolor punsante en mi cuello y lo ultimo que recuerdo de esa noche era un susurro casi inaudible del hombre que me tenia entre sus brazos diciendo ,, ahora eres mía y no dejare que te alejen de mi,,

Al despertar me encontraba en una cama muy cómoda con sabanas blancas y negras al igual que todo el lugar, me senté con pesadez estaba aturdida, ¿Qué había pasado anoche? bostece y me estire, pero en ese momento sentí un dolor punzante en mi cuello lleve mis manos a la zona adolorida y sentí dos pequeñas ronchas. Me que helada no podía moverme ni siquiera podía pensar en que era lo que estaba pasando, escuche la puerta abrirse y serrarse pero no me moví hasta que sentí una mano sobre mi hombre reaccione y mire a la persona que se encontraba frente a mi y en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo (no de forma literal claro, pues ya estaba muerta solo es una expresión) era la misma persono de la noche anterior. Se sentó junto a mi retiro su mirada, puso su mano sobre la mía, a comparación de la noche anterior esta vez la sentía cálida y suave suspiro.

-Te lo explicare todo- su voz transmitía tranquilidad. No me dejo responder simplemente comenzó a hablar- mi nombre es Ulquiorra Schiffer, soy un vampiro y ahora tu también.

La declaración me callo como un balde de agua fría, como podía ser tan directo con ese tema y ni siquiera mirarme o demostrar alguna emoción. Pareció que no noto mi resección ya que continuo hablando

-Se que puede ser difícil pero te estuve observando durante bastante tiempo y no pude resistirme, era la oportunidad perfecta estabas sola caminando por una calle desierta. El olor de tu sangre invadía mis sentidos y todo paso muy rápido. La verdad lo lamento no pensé con claridad- durante toda la explicación su voz no reflejo ninguna emoción ni se movió hasta que llego la parte de la disculpa en la que sonaba arrepentido. Se levanto y se arrodillo frente a mi tomo mis manos entre las suyas – por lo que te suplico me perdones.

En ese momento solo había una pregunta- ¿Por qué?- salió de mis labios, el me miro a los ojos unos momentos y respondió.

-La verdad no lo sé. Desde el momento en que te vi me sentí atraído hacia ti a tal grado de quererte solo pera mí, de poseerte, de tenerte junto a mí por toda la eternidad. Yo se que suena egoísta pero esa es mi naturaleza.

.. .. .. … … … .. .. .. … … … . . . … . . . . . …. …


End file.
